1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to apparatuses for screening fibrous stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The present invention is an improvement of the fibrous stock screen disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,417. The above patent does not disclose or suggest the present invention.